


Warmth

by LittleMouse



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMouse/pseuds/LittleMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble.  One person is enjoying the sunlight, until the curtains are closed. Now he needs something warmer to replace it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old one that I am reposting.

The sunlight was warm against his skin and he curled into it. His eyes closed against the light, enjoying the liquid gold of it against his eyelids.

Then the curtains closed, their heavy swish blocking out the heat.

"Hey... why did you do that?"

"Hn."

"It was _not_ too bright. It was warm."

A rustle of fabric, and a blanket settled over him.

"Hn?"

"It’s not the same," he huffed, pulling the material closer, anyway.

"Hn..." the sound was amused.

"I am _not_ cold-blooded! I just like being warm!"

A creak of the mattress, and then warmer arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a body that absolutely radiated heat.

"Oh... all right. This is good."

"Hn." A brief touch of lips against the back of his neck, and a hand, fingers outstretched, on his chest.

"I’m glad you’re finally getting used to cuddling..."

"Hn!"

"I was _not_ as bad as you!" He grumbled, remembering the first time they had shared a bed after making love, and how each of them had clung to their own side, not daring to touch afterwards. "Well... not _quite_ as bad..."

"Hn."

He snickered slightly, remembering the first time they’d actually tried to spoon. He’d jabbed his bed-mate with his elbow and cracked his rib before he’d realized what he was doing.

The boy behind him made a questioning sound.

"I was just thinking about your ribs."

"Hn..." the sound was more a grumble than a statement.

"Dodge faster next time," he snickered again, and one of the arms around him smacked him lightly.

"Hey!"

"Hn."

"Injustice," he mumbled, only slightly teasing, and the arms tightened again, a chuckle rumbling out of the sturdy chest he lay against.

He turned, preferring to have his arms around his lover, as well, enjoying the smooth warm skin of the other’s chest beneath his cheek.

The hands stroked his back now, pushing up the shirt he was wearing to get at bare skin. "Hn?"

"Insatiable... we just did that an hour ago..."

" _Hn_..." A hot thigh slid between his, rocking against him, and he gave in.

Like he always did.

"All right," he whispered, reaching up to wrap his fingers in soft hair, tugging slightly until the head bent and soft warm lips were against his. Warm lips, warm hands, hot tongue and heated skin...

Warmth around him and warmth inside him, from love and from his lover.

He wanted to stay this way _forever._

He loved being warm.

 

 

 


End file.
